


Agonía

by LuisaRingo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRingo/pseuds/LuisaRingo
Summary: #1 Drabble de tu personaje favoritoEn un instante de vulnerabilidad se puede percibir la profundidad de un abismo infinito. Seto Kaiba





	Agonía

_1)"So wash me cut me..._   
_I'm underwater _   
_My lungs and breathing are quite affected _   
_Relying completely on zero gravity And when I do melt down entirely Immediately bon appétite"_

La llave del grifo fue abierta con cautela, era relajante, lo merecía después de un ajetreado día en el que mentes inferiores se esmeraban por superar sus límites.

Era difícil no caer en un estado de fastidio luego de soportar su parloteo sin sentido; pero así era esto de ser el jefe, suspiro leve cuando cerro los ojos, tocando su frente que se frunció al recordar su día.

Por su bien, debía dejar su mente en blanco, se concentro en el ritmo de las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo brindando un poco de confort; sin embargo siendo el genio que es, resulta complicado mantenerse en ese estado apacible.

"¿_Cuanto más Seto? ¿Vale la pena seguir soportando esta rutina enfermiza? Tu hermano tiene esposa y no tardaran en tener hijos, es feliz; tu siendo un hielo, estas solo, en cualquier momento te van a asesinar como lo hiciste con tu padrastro"_

-¡Suficiente con esto!.-Dijo para si mismo, rodeado por el vapor del agua caliente

Sabía que era solitario, siempre lo fue desde que era un infante, de esa manera fue como creció, sus padres lo abandonaron, su familia los abandono a el y a su hermanito en un orfanato horrible, nadie tiene el derecho a juzgar las decisiones que a partir de ahí tomo, el único sentido que encontró en su vida para no dejarse morir ante la miseria, fue uno muy noble, le dio la oportunidad a su hermano de brindarlo de todo lo que necesitara, y así lo hizo, fue más un padre que un hermano mayor. Aun así el llego a cuestionarse ¿Dondé quedaba al final?

No tenía amigos, era demasiado avaro con su tiempo para brindárselo a alguien más que no fuera su empresa y su familia.

Nadie supo derretir el hielo de su corazón, mucho menos ver mas allá del dinero, fortuna, su carácter fuerte, calculador, indiferente, la mascara con la que se presentaba ante el mundo era su escudo impenetrable, sin tomar en cuenta la fama que las revistas de chismes usaban para meterlo en cada situación que no pasaba de un simple rumor molesto; nada que su dinero no pudiera arreglar. Era una causa inútil pretender atravesar sus gruesos muros hostiles que se alzaban orgullosos ante todo aquel que lo conocía.

Termino cerrando la llave del agua, salio de la ducha con un nudo amargo en la garganta; era una presión que lo estaba dominando, no era nada sorprendente caer en esa clase de estado, ya era algo común desde hace unos meses atrás, sin embargo al mirar su reflejo solo pudo notar un pálido rostro agotado, consumido ante su propio vació infinito, del cual parecía que no podría escapar miro fijamente unos momentos más a su gemelo en el vidrio

-Agonía...

Sin soportar otro minuto más, abrió el cajón, tomo el arma que tenía ahí, retiro todas las balas excepto una; porto el arma retándose con la mirada y jalando del gatillo

¡Bang! ¡Bang!¡Bang!¡Bang! ¡Bang!

(1)   
_I'm not afraid of a little boredom Why did the two of them ever chance to meet?_  
_I'm not afraid of a little boredom Why did the two of them ever chance to meet?_  
_I'm not...afraid_

**Author's Note:**

> 》》》》》》》》》》》
> 
> (1) Son fragmentos de una canción que me encanta que se llama "La Salle Bain" de mi cantante favorita Shiina Ringo, se las recomiendo
> 
> Aproveche esto para desahogarme y torturarlos un rato con mi forma peculiar de escribir ¿Seto murió? No lo se, depende absolutamente de el y de lo que quieran pensar


End file.
